vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Velvet Velour
"I'm a dancer" ''- Velvet Velour '''Velvet Velour' is a female Toreador vampire living in Hollywood and is the proprietress of Vesuvius, a strip-club. Background "''There's only one part of my body that I don't want anybody entering, and that's my head. That other name... never say it again, it belongs to a dead girl." ''- Velvet Velour Velvet was born with the name Susan, but she doesn't like to talk about "Susan" who she deems weak. She acquired her Velvet Velour persona after becoming a vampire. She also let close friends call her by her pet name V.V. Velvet established herself as the proprietress of the strip club known as Vesuvius, which was in the barony of her superior, Isaac Abrams, also a Toreador. Hollywood was known as Toreador territory and she lived harmoniously with Isaac and his childe, the film star Ash Rivers. Final Nights Velvet was present at the execution of the player's sire, sitting a few rows behind the Baroness of Santa Monica Therese Voerman, whom she was seen leaving next to, and saw him/her being welcomed into vampire society. She would not be seen by the player for a while until they enter Hollywood were she will give them two quests to complete. The first, the most dangerous, involves a vampire hunter named Chastity. Chastity had been working for Velvet at Vesuvius as a stripper and presumably scouting the area for vampires, whether she suspected Velvet is unknown but later, Velvet fired her after finding a weapon in her locker. Chastity took a job at the Sin Bin, a seedy porn shop and peep show in Hollywood. For a while Chastity stalked Velvet and watched the club, greatly distressing Velvet. When the player meets her, she invites them up to her VIP room for a private chat, fearing any overhearing would threaten the Masquerade. Velvet expresses her fear of Chastity and drops hints for the player, if the player offers to finish Chastity off, Velvet asks for them to be careful and make sure none of the patrons or dancers witness the slaughter. When you return from The Sin Bin, Velvet gives you another quest, involving a writer named David Hatter. She found out that David wrote a script about Kindred and she suspected that one of the L.A. vampires is a traitor who endangers the Masquerade. She asks you to destroy David's script, eliminate his source and protect David by not hurting him. Appearance and Personality V.V is a beautiful, pale woman with silver eyes and harvard red hair. She always wears lingerie even at social functions and she is a highly poetic and romantic individual. V.V. is an extraordinarily compassionate woman, being one of the few merciful vampires. She can't stand violence, and she is deeply disturbed by death, as it can be seen in the introduction, when she blocked her view of the player's sire execution with her hand. She took a liking to David Hatter, a human writer, trying to protect him at all costs. She is also very kind and considerate, trying to protect everyone whether they are kine or Kindred. She doesn't want innocent blood to be spilled on her account. Trivia *V.V. has lived in L.A. since at least 1995 as she is not mentioned in Los Angeles by Night. *The Malkavian protagonist refers to V.V as a "pompous poseur" in Vampire: The Masquerade terminology, a poseur is a Toreador who is not seen as a true artist, a true artist Toreador is an "artiste", however a Toreador vampire's view on what is art, and who is an artiste, is never in line with their brother and sisters ideal. *V.V. is one of the women of the game that's featured in a sexy poster given by Gary Golden if you give him his desired object in exchange for it. Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Hollywood residents Category:Toreador Category:Businesspeople Category:LGBT Characters Category:Final Nights Category:Allies